Plants VS Zombies 2: Plant Your Path Junior Novel
Description It's all fun and games until the zombies arrive. In the second Plant Your Path Junior Novel, you decide how to survjve against the zombie horde through time or lose your brains. Based on the Plants vs. Zombies 2 game, it's time to take your brains into your own hands again. The choice is yours! Characters You Crazy Dave Penny (Crazy Dave's talking time machine) Dr. Zomboss Book You were having breakfast at your kitchen table. Then your neighbor Crazy Dave bursts through your front door. Crazy Dave: The zombies are back! Crazy Dave runs off to your backyard as you follow. He hands you some Peahooter seeds as a row of grass rolls out. You notice the zombies on the street. The three of you rush out and plant a Peashooter. The first zombie walks onto your lawn and the Peashooter shoots him down. You rush out and plant another Peashooter as 2 more zombies walk out and are shot down. Then a zombie with a flag walks onto your lawn with 4 other zombies. You plant 2 more Peashooters as the last zombies go down. Crazy Dave bursts through your back door and hands you a Sunflower seed packet. You decide to rest as the zombies will return tomorrow. *Day 2* When you wake up, the zombies are standing on the street, ready to attack. Then 2 more rows of grass appear above and below the first one. You start out by planting 3 Sunflowers and then you plant Peashooters in front of them. The first few zombies march on to your lawn as your plants take them down. You plant another row of Peashooters as the next few zombies go down. Then the final wave marches in with 11 normal zombies and one flag zombie. The plants are too strong for them. Crazy Dave hands you a Wall-nut seed packet. *Day 3* There are now conehead zombies attacking you, but you keep planting plants. When the Conehead wanders in, he starts to take the shots until you plant a Wall-nut to slow him down. 2 more coneheads along with 4 normal zombies, and a flag zombie go down and Crazy Dave hands you a Potato Mine seed packet. *Day 4* Same as Day 3, but there are Bucketheads now. When the fight is over, Crazy Dave grabs a bottle of hot sauce from your refrigerator and puts it on a taco before eating it. He loves it. Then a red time machine drives in and it teleports the 3 of you back in time. *Ancient Egypt - Day 1* You wake up and notice pyramids and a new lawn. You're in Ancient Egypt. Penny: Welcome to Ancient Egypt! Please wait 4500 years for your taco to be ready... more or less. Crazy Dave: That doesn't smell right. I'm sure my taco is around here somwhere, but in the meantime... These plants were made for plantin'. You look down your new lawn and notice some zombies wrapped in toilet paper and some wearing cones. One zombie is holding a sun wand. You also have new lawnmowers. You start by planting 3 Sunflowers before the first zombie walks in. He's slow, so you plant a 4th Sunflower. Then you plant a Peashooter, which takes out the zombie. You plant a 5th Sunflower. You then start to plant a 2nd row of them before the zombie holding the sun wand walks in. You know this zombie steals sun if you're not quick enough. You plant another Peashooter which takes him out. The rest of the day goes well with 2 rows of Sunflowers and a row of Peashooters. You start planting 2 more rows of Peashooters and a conehead zombie is killed by a Potato Mine. You defeat the zombies and then Crazy Dave hands you a map with a note on it. The note says: Map of space-time-ness. A parchment of ancient lands, with cosmic implications. You open the map and notice new time periods. Crazy Dave: Good news! Penny found a map to my taco! Penny: No, that is a time-space map to the worlds we could explore. Crazy Dave: Mummies and pirates and cowboys, oh my! Penny: We should be able to find some way to access the other worlds. For now we're ready to press on in Ancient Egypt! You select Ancient Egypt again and see a side-scrolling world with plants and other things abound for TWENTY-FOUR WHOLE DAYS?! Crazy Dave: Now this looks like the map to my taco! Penny: To be precise this is a world map where we can find plants that can help us and... Crazy Dave: ... Penny: User Dave, there are more important things at hand than... Crazy Dave: Let's go get my taco! Penny: ... *Ancient Egypt - Day 2* It opens up with a lone Peashooter on the lawn. Crazy Dave: Those plants look hungry. If only there was something you could feed them... Penny: Plant Food is packed with vitamins and minerals. It's an essential part of a complete breakfast. You drag Plant Food on the Peashooter and it gains a battle helmet and fires a barage of peas forward. Then 3 zombies appear, but the Plant Food Peashooter destroys them. The Peashooter's Plant Food destroys the bucket of a Buckethead that appears and then it shoots the weakened zombie down. The Peashooter defeats a green zombie and you collect its Plant Food. Crazy Dave: I wonder if Plant Food works on other types of plants? You plant 2 rows of Sunflowers and 3 rows of Peashooters and use the Plant Food on the Potato Mine to make more. Then Crazy Dave hands you a Cabbage-pult seed packet. *Ancient Egypt - Day 3* Penny: I found some spare change. Crazy Dave: Penny, you're finally makin' sense! Here neighbor, have some moola! Why? Because I'm CRAAAZY! You buy some more Plant Food with the money you got. Then Tombstones pop up in the yard. They block your Peashooters' shots, but the Cabbage-pult shots go right over. You destroy the zombie horde as Crazy Dave hands you a plant you've never seen. It's a plant with a circle of boomerangs on its head. You read the packet. It says: Bloomerang. Hits up to three targets in its lane, twice. *Ancient Egypt - Day 4* Penny: No need for sun. Plants are coming via special delivery. The plants you get are from a conveyor belt. The Bloomerangs, Cabbage-pults, Wall-nuts and Potato Mines are doing well. The zombies that come from sandstorms fail to even get anywhere. Cabbages and boomerangs leave the zombies regretting their decision. Then Crazy Dave hands you a jar of symbols with lightning, a tossing arrow, and a snowflake on them. The note on the jar reads: Crazy Dave's jar of preserved powers. Use only in a jam. Do not use if quality seal is broken. Luckily, the seal is not broken. *Ancient Egypt - Day 5* Penny: You have some Power Ups! I'll show you how to use them. Crazy Dave: Yeah, and now we can break the seal. Let's get crazy! You launch snowballs that slow down and damage zombies, lightning that shocks and leaves the zombies as ashes, and a toss that sends the zombies flying. The zombies are nothing but frozen corpses, piles of ashes and most are thrown from the lawn. Then you a get a new plant. It's a small frozen sphere with adorable black eyes. You read the packet: Iceberg Lettuce. Freezes zombies that step on it, and extinguishes flames. Crazy Dave: Nice work! Hey Penny, what does this button do? Penny: Most interesting, there's special items in there! You visit Crazy Dave's shop with new and old plants. You can't buy anything so you leave for now. *Ancient Egypt - Day 6* You use the same strategy except you replace Peashooters with Bloomerangs. There are now Camel Zombies, but they're easy. You win a gift which has a ear muffin costume for the Iceberg Lettuce. You go the Zen Garden. Crazy Dave: I see you've found a sprout. Maybe if you water it, you'll get coins? At least, I think that's how it works. You plant a Marigold and it needs water. You give her water. Penny: If you wait a while, your Marigold will grow. But you can speed up the process with Gems! Penny gives you 11 gems and you use one, growing your Marigold. You grab the coins and water her again. You spend 10 more gems and more money you get. Crazy Dave: Zen Garden isn't just for growing Marigolds. You can also grow mega powerful boosted plants! But boosted plants only last for a single level! You plant another sprout and get a Sunflower. You water her. Penny: Your Sunflower will grow up too, but it takes awhile. Try some more Gems to speed her up! Penny gives you 12 gems and you do the same thing you did before. Then you collect a Sunflower seed packet with a yellow background. It is now boosted. *Ancient Egypt Day 7* The only zombies you see are Camel Zombies before they pop up on your lawn. Crazy Dave: Oh good. There are no zombies here. Penny: False. They're using camouflage. Crazy Dave: You mean they're using... camel-flage (Worst pun ever). You must turn over their camel cards and match them to survive. When you do, you get a note from the zombies. It shows Egyptian zombies walking up to a "brain grill". Penny: My Gugle translator indicates the zombies have a plan. Crazy Dave: Is that a brain grill? *Ancient Egypt - Day 8* Dr. Zomboss appears. Dr. Zomboss: Greetings Temporal Commuters, Special couriers have been dispatched to retrieve your brains. Please have your release forms signed before their arrival. Regards, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss leaves. Crazy Dave: Cool, that Mr. Boss guy wants your autograph! Penny: This can't be good. There are Mummified Gargantuars and their Imp Mummies in this conveyor belt level. You get Cabbage-pults, Bloomerangs, Iceberg Lettuces, Wall-nuts and Potato Mines. You use the Plant Food to kill the Gargantuars. You then earn a key with a blue clock on it. Crazy Dave It looks like a courier had his own delivery to make! Penny: This will be useful for travelling to other times. Crazy Dave: Yeah! Time to try the Taco Map! The note says: World Key. Use to unlock new Worlds and travel to other times! You check the map and can unlock the Pirate Seas, but not right now. *Ancient Egypt - Day 9* A zombie dressed like an explorer with a torch can burn your plants, but Iceberg Lettuce puts out those flames. You get to use the boosted Sunflower as you get a recolored version of the Grave Buster. It can be planted on a grave to remove it. *Ancient Egypt - Day 10* A new zombie wearing a black dog helmet comes. He throws out bones to create more tombs on the lawn, but that's what the Grave Busters are for. Your Bloomerang strategy is too much for any of them, even the Tomb Raiser Zombies. *Ancient Egypt - Day 11* Penny: This level is a locked coordinate in time. You must take these plants to win. Otherwise, you risk distorting reality. Crazy Dave: Never distort reality! You'll pull something. You are given Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Wall-nuts, Potato Mines, Peashooters and Bloomerangs. You plant 1 row of Sunflowers and another row of Twin Sunflowers. You use 1 row of Peashooters, 3 rows of Bloomerangs, and Wall-nuts in front. You then dig up your Sunflowers for Bloomerangs and keep the Twins. Then you get a gift with a headband costume for the Cabbage-pult. *Ancient Egypt Day 12* Zombies in sarcophagus with a lot of health walk in. You can defeat them, but they're really fast when the sarcophagus is destroyed. When you win, you earn some kind of pyramid. Penny: Though tetrahedrons are pyramids, this one is not a Platonic solid. Crazy Dave: I'm so hungry, I would love a Platonic solid. Penny: User Dave, this is also not a taco salad. The note reads: Pyramid of Doom. Survive level after level of escalating zombie attacks. Test your skills in this Endless Zone. When you get to the pyramid on the map, a sandstorm blows the top off and reveals a purple button with the number one under it. You don't feel like fighting zombies forever so you pass on that. *Ancient Egypt - Day 13* Crazy Dave has planted some mold colonies on the 2 rows closest to the house. So you have to plant your attack further up the lawn. But you still win and unlock some kind of lettuce with 2 of its leaves, shaped like fists. The seed packet reads: Bonk Choy. Rapidly punches enemies ahead or behind. *Ancient Egypt - Day 14* You plant Bloomerangs and Bonk Choys, which literally destroy the zombies. You earn a money bag for your hard work. *Ancient Egypt - Day 15* There are 3 Sunflowers on the lawn on black and yellow tiles. Crazy Dave: There's a plant call on the banana phone. It's an S.O.S. (Save Our Seeds)! Penny: They'll be sitting plants if we don't help. Let's take that root and save them! Your strategy is plant Bonk Choys in front of the endangered plants with Wall-nuts in front of them. Then Bloomerangs in the back. You ironize the Wall-nuts as you unlock a gift with a blue bandana for the Potato Mine. *Ancient Egypt - Day 16* It's basically Day 7 over again, but with more symbols. This time you get a money bag. *Ancient Egypt - Day 17* This time, you cannot have more than 14 plants on the lawn. You use Bloomerangs and dig up plants to not go over the limit. When you're done, you unlock a trophy with a +1 Plant Food on it. The note says: Plant Food Boost. Hold onto one more Plant Food during a level! *Ancient Egypt - Day 18* Crazy Dave: This will be the first last stand. There will be more lasts to come. Here, you must plan your defense, then start the wave. No Sunflowers because you're given 2000 sun to begin with. You plant 2 Bloomerangs rows then 3 Wall-nuts in front. When the graves in the way are destroyed, you plant Wall-nuts there. You earn a money bag for your troubles. *Ancient Egypt - Day 19* There are mold colonies AND you can't have more than 12 plants. You manage to beat them and unlock the Repeater, which fires 2 peas at a time. Better than the Peashooters. *Ancient Egypt - Day 20* There are now 4 endangered Sunflowers on the lawn. Your Repeaters and Bonk Choys protect your plants from being eaten or burned by the Explorer Zombies. You earn a money bag. Almost through here. *Ancient Egypt - Day 9 + 10 = 21* You are given plants in this level. Twin Sunflowers, Wall-nuts, Iceberg Lettuces, Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults and Melon-pults. You plant Kernel-pults first and then Melon-pults, which end the zombie horde. Then you get a trophy with a sun on top with an up arrow on it. The note says: Sun Boost. Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! *Ancient Egypt - Day 22* There are mold colonies and you can't have more than 15 plants. The Repeaters and Bonk Choys just put the zombies out of their misery. You earn a money bag. *Ancient Egypt - Day 23* It's the same as Days 7 and 16, but with a new symbol. This time, you get a party hat costume for the Cabbage-pult. Last level coming up. *Ancient Egypt - Day 24* The last level is a Last Stand level where you have to plan out your defenses. This time, you're given 2250 sun to start with. You plant Bloomerangs, Wall-nuts and Iceberg Lettuces and they make the zombies wanna go cry to their mama. But they can't, 'cause they dead. You unlock the Twin Sunflower, which gives you 2 suns at a time. Then when you think you've won, Dr. Zomboss shows up and you must fight him. *Ancient Egypt - Day 25* Dr. Zomboss: Have you ever wondered why your neighbor David hungers so? What secret ingredient in the taco would drive his desire? Could it be that he needs your brains as much as we do? Crazy Dave: Wha-?! No way. I would never eat a brain taco! But, I don't remember what was in it... (Dory Memory) Then a giant robot with one eye pops out from the ground via sandstorm as the final boss of Ancient Egypt commences. *Hour of fighting later* The machine hops forward and crushes some plants before collapsing dead. Then you get a trophy of an Egyptian Zombie. Crazy Dave; Wait a minute! There was never any meat in that taco. I still have Tofunky in my beard to prove it! Dr. Zomboss: Well, that just leaves more brains for us... later. I'll find you again, in another where and another when! Dr. Zomboss teleports him and his creation away. The note on the trophy says: Ancient Egypt Trophy. You have defeated Dr. Zomboss's creation, the Zombot Sphix-i-nator. You have now officially defeated Ancient Egypt. You now can move on to the Pirate Seas level, and you do so. You notice the map looks the same. *Pirate Seas - Day 1* Penny: I thought we were trying to get home and get your taco. Crazy Dave: But Pirates! Hang on to your parrots and peg legs! You notice the ship across the lawn is full of pirate zombies some with cones. You use the same strategy and the Swashbuckler Zombies swing in on the water row, but don't make it much further. Crazy Dave hands you a Kernel-pult seed packet, which flings corn kernels and butter at zombies. *Pirate Seas - Day 2* You notice there are now zombies with seagulls holding them upside down. But the butter from the Kernel-pults instantly kill them. You get a money bag for your efforts. *Pirate Seas - Day 3* You notice a Coconut Cannon sitting out in the middle of the lawn. Crazy Dave: I love the smell of coconut cannons in the morning! Smells like... well, coconuts. You must fire down the Seagull Zombies and beat Penny's high score of 5000. Upon doing so, you unlock a green plant that looks like some sort of dragon. The seed packet reads: Snapdragon. Breaths fire in an area in front of it. *Pirate Seas - Day 4* There are now Bucketheads, but the Bloomerangs and Snapdragon take them out. When you beat this level, you get a treasure chest. Crazy Dave: Finally, one of these pirates dropped some booty! Penny: I'm detecting something more challenging than treasure inside. The note reads: Dead's Man Booty. Survive level after level of escalating zombie attacks. Test your skills in this Endless Zone. When you get back to the map, the treasure chest appears on the island above and opens, revealing the Endless Zone inside. Crazy Dave: Shiver me timbers. I've always wanted to some swashbuckling! And I've always wanted a poop deck of my own. Penny: Yes, let's go. I'd hate for him to improvise a poop deck here. *Pirate Seas - Day 5* Crazy Dave: Butter and spikes and everything nice. That's what butter and spikes are made of. Penny: That's hard to argue or agree with. Even though he said spikes, you didn't get any. Weird. However, you did get Kernel-pults. You get Cherry Bombs and no new zombies walk in. When you win, you get a Mystery Gift Box with more gems inside. *Pirate Seas - Day 6* This level's quite easy. Nothing new in play yet. When you beat this level, you earn the Spikeweed. Oddly enough, it was brown before, but now it's green. The seed packet reads: Spikeweed. Breaks 1 rolling object, hurts zombies that step on it. *Pirate Seas - Day 7* There are now Barrel Roller Zombies. They crush plants, but the barrel is destroyed by the Spikeweed. Imp Pirate Zombies burst out from the destroyed barrels, but are no match. Upon victory, you earn a map. Penny: Look out. It's a map. Crazy Dave: To treasure! It says no zombies. Maps don't lie! Penny: Well, we do have a shovel. Crazy Dave: Let's go! No time for precautions! *Pirate Seas - Day 8* Dr. Zomboss appears. Dr. Zomboss: Hail fellow Captain, Be advised that your sailing vessel is of unsufficient size. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss leaves. Crazy Dave: Huh? What's that now? Penny: We're gonna need a bigger boat. The Gargantuar Pirates appear and give you a hard time. But no zombie is strong enough to stand before your might. You earn a World Key again. Penny: This will be most useful! With it we can access another World. Crazy Dave: Nuts. I was hoping it would make our boat bigger. The next world is the Wild West. But you skip on that for now. *Pirate Seas - Day 9* The new zombie looks like a captain. It's parrot can steal your plants. Jerk. Upon victory, you unlock a green bean with a spring at the bottom. The seed packet reads: Spring Bean. Bounces zombies back and into nearby water. *Pirate Seas - Day 10* The ship has a new crew member: a cannon full of Imp Pirate Zombies. The Imps come in and burn to a crisp. You get a Money Bag for beating this level. *Pirate Seas - Day 11* Penny: Target score activated. Let's see if you can beat my high score. Crazy Dave: And put in KRZYDV as your initials. This level is the same as Day 3, except the score is higher. When you beat Penny's score, you get the Coconut Cannon. About time. The seed packet reads: Coconut Cannon. Tap on the cannon to fire an explosive coconut. *Pirate Seas - Day 12* This level isn't that difficult. Snapdragons are OP alright? Upon victory, you get a trophy with a sun with a shovel on it. The note reads: Shovel Boost. Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! *Pirate Seas - Day 13* The only difficult thing about this is you must produce at LEAST 3,000 sun. Just a Money Bag. *Pirate Seas - Day 14* Penny: It's low tide and the waves are coming in. Crazy Dave: Grab your water rings! We're going to get wet. This is where you must plan your defense to win. Upon destroying the zombies, you unlock the Threepeater. The seed packet reads: Threepeater. Shoots peas in three lanes. *Pirate Seas - Day 15* You must prevent some flowers from getting trampled. Not even the Swashbucklers can do anything at all. Only a Money Bag. *Pirate Seas - Day 16* Penny: Remember, protect those plants. Crazy Dave: And don't let those beans walk the plank. The zombies couldn't make to the Spring Beans without being dead. Upon victory, you get a Gift Box with a viking helmet costume for the Repeater. *Pirate Seas - Day 17* The challenge is to defeat 20 zombies in 30 seconds. Too easy. More money for you. *Pirate Seas - Day 18* You are given Peashooters, Repeaters, Iceberg Lettuces, Spikeweed, Spring Beans and Wall-nuts. No Sunflowers. Upon doing so, you unlock the Spikerock, The seed packet rwads: Spikerock. Breaks 3 rolling objects, hurts zombies that step on it. *Pirate Seas - Day 19* It's the same as Day 1, but there are flowers to prevent from being crushed. Upon victory, you unlock a Gift Box with an extra Power Snow. *Pirate Seas - Day 20* It's the same as Day 3 and Day 11, but a higher score. All you get is some extra cash. *Pirate Seas - Day 9 + 10* The challenge is to defeta 5 zombies in 5 seconds AND produce at least 3,250 sun. When victorious, you earn a trophy with a plus one seed packet. The note reads: Extra Seed Slot. Lets you chose another plant type every level! *Pirate Seas - Day 22* This challenge is to plan your defense and defeat the zombies. No bridges, so it's just Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Cannons. You earn more moolah for beating this level. Pirate Seas - Day 23* You must defeat 8 zombies in 10 seconds AND prevent some flowers from being trampled. Upon victory, you get a Gift Box with an extra Power Toss inside. *Pirate Seas - Day 24* You must protect 3 Spring Beans from danger. You can't plant Wall-nuts because only water's in front of them. Upon victory, you unlock the last Plant for this world: the Cherry Bomb. The seed packet says: Cherry Bomb. Blows up all zombies in a medium area. Now Dr. Zomboss is here to fight you again. *Pirate Seas - Day 25* Dr. Zomboss appears. Dr. Zomboss: I've discovered a mysterious trait in your rattletrap time machine. Its temporal signature is nearly identical to my own creations. Explain to me, how was this "Penny" created in the first place? Dr. Zomboss leaves. Penny: Could I really be some form of Zombot? User Dave, am I the daughter of Dr. Zomboss? Crazy Dave: That was one fine sandwich! So, what did I miss? *Facepalm* The Zombot Plank Walker drops in and you are supposed to defeat him. After beating the boss, you earn a trophy of a pirate zombie. Penny: Please, tell me about your creation process. Crazy Dave: It was pretty easy! I found some timey wabby wabbo stuff. Then I put it between two slices of bread... BOOM! Awesome sandwich! *Double Facepalm* Dr. Zomboss appears. Dr. Zomboss: Such proliferous bunk. I should have expected as much. I'll have the anwsers someday, when David's brains are on my plate. Dr. Zomboss and the Zombot leave. The note on the trophy reads: Pirate Seas Trophy. You have defeated Dr. Zomboss's creation, the Zombot Plank Walker. You are now ready to head into the Wild West. *Wild West - Day 1*